rad_der_zeitfandomcom-20200215-history
QotW 3-20 - Elaida
Dies ist die 20. Frage der Runde 3 Questions of the Week vom 14. Juni 2005. Frage Es scheint, dass Elaida, die die Sitzenden anführte, die Siuan Sanche gefangen nahmen, selbst eine Sitzende gewesen sein muss, obwohl sie erst ein paar Monate von ihrer Position in Caemlyn zurück gekehrt war. War sie tatsächlich eine Sitzende, und wenn ja, wann wurde sie erhoben? Können sie außerdem ihre Meinungsänderung über die Schwarze Ajah verdeutlichen, von der Warnung gegenüber den drei Mädchen über sie in The Dragon Reborn hin zum wilden Bestreiten ihrer Existenz in späteren Büchern? Robert Jordans Antwort Elaida war keine Sitzende, als sie die Gefangennahme von Siuan anführte, doch sie hatte sie organisiert, hatte es geschafft, eine Rumpf-Halle der Burg für die Absetzung von Siuan wählen zu lassen, und sie an ihrer Stelle zu erheben. Zu der Zeit, als Siuan gefangen genommen wurde, war Elaida der "legale" Amyrlin-Sitz, also führte sie natürlich die Sitzenden an. Bezüglich ihrer Meinungsänderung über die Schwarze Ajah, sie springt hin und her dabei, ob sie an ihre Existenz glaubt oder nicht. Nachdem sie sich selbst überzeugt hat, dass sie existieren, ist sie leidenschaftlich bei dem Thema, aber beunruhigt über Schattenfreund-Schwestern, und so gelingt es ihr, sich selbst zu überzeugen, dass sie falsch lag, weshalb sie leidenschaftlich wird bezüglich ihrer nicht-Existenz. Doch dann wird sie unsicher über die Möglichkeit, ob sie überhaupt existieren, und überzeugt sich selbst, dass sie es wirklich tun, woraufhin ... Ich habe sogar eine Person in der Weißen Burg sagen lassen, dass Elaida manchmal von einem Tag zum anderen nicht zu wissen scheint, ob sie an die Schwarze Ajah glaubt oder nicht. Korrigierte Version Bei der Beantwortung dieser Fragen habe ich immer angenommen, dass ich die Bücher gut genug kenne, um mich nicht auf meine Notizen beziehen zu müssen. Meine Antwort für die Woche 20 Frage zeigte, dass ich falsch lag. Ich sagte, dass Elaida niemals eine Sitzende war, doch sobald diese Antwort gepostet war, kam meine Assistentin Maria, die auch ein Fan ist, zu mir mit der relevanten Passage, wo Elaida als eine Sitzende erwähnt wird. Ich ging zu meinen Notizen und nach einer Menge nachlesen fand ich das folgende in einem File, das genau ausarbeitet, wie einige Punkte strukturiert werden müssen und sicher stellte, dass ich alle Details abgedeckt hatte. Irgendwie habe ich es nie in die Basisnotizen integriert, möglicherweise weil es so eine kleine Angelegenheit zu sein schien, Elaida für eine so kurze Zeit als Sitzende zu haben und dann nur als Vorspiel dazu, Siuan und Amyrlin zu ersetzen. : "Bei ihrer Rückkehr in die Weiße Burg wurde Elaida schnell überzeugt, dass Siuan und Moiraine in einen Plan verwickelt waren, der Rand al'Thor beinhaltete. Tatsächlich hatte sie den Verdacht schon vor ihrer Abreise aus Caemlyn nach Tar Valon. Moiraines Anwesenheit in Tar Valon war ihr nicht entgangen, noch dass Moiraine mit Rand gesehen worden war. Wenn er, wie es wahrscheinlicher schien, einfach ein Mann war, der die Macht lenken konnte, und den Siuan und Moiraine als Falschen Drachen benutzen wollten, dann war es ein Plan, der sehr gefährlich war für die Burg. Die Enthüllung so einer Beteiligung konnte leicht das Ansehen der Burg beschädigen, und damit den Einfluss, der der Grundstein des Einflusses der Burg in der Welt war. Und wenn er tatsächlich der Wiedergeborene Drache war, hatte Elaida sicherlich kein Vertrauen in Siuans Fähigkeit, ihn zu bewältigen, da der Wiedergeborene Drache sicherlich bewältigt, geleitet und geführt werden musste, nicht zu erwähnen kontrolliert. Gestützt durch ihre lange persönliche Feindseligkeit gegenüber Siuan und Moiraine kam Elaida zu dem Schluss, dass Siuan zum Besten der Burg entfernt werden musste. Dies war nichts, das von einer gewöhnlichen Schwester erreicht werden konnte, doch der Rücktritt einer Roten Schwester (Amira Moselle) gab ihr eine Lücke, und es gelang ihr, sich als Amiras Ersatz in der Halle der Burg wählen zu lassen. : Größtenteils lag dies an Galina Casbans Unterstützung als Anführerin der Roten Ajah, die ihre eigenen Gründe hatte, jede Chance zu ergreifen, um Siuan abzusetzen und, natürlich, alles befürwortete, das den Amyrlin-Sitz der Roten Ajah nach so langer Zeit zurückgeben würde. Galina unternahm keinen Versuch, den Amyrlin-Sitz selbst zu erhalten, denn sie wusste, dass sie nur wenig oder keine Chance hatte, erhoben zu werden. Elaida, die so lange aus Tar Valon fort gewesen war, und somit außerhalb der politischen Ströme der Burg stand, nicht zu erwähnen die lobende Bemerkung, die sie für ihre Führung von Königin Morgase und Andor erhalten hatte, war eine andere Sache. : Sobald Elaida einen Stuhl in der Halle hatte, war es eine relativ einfache Angelegenheit, die Sitzenden zu identifizieren, die am wahrscheinlichsten für die Absetzung von Siuan aufstehen würden, da einige Sitzende unsicher waren über das, was Siuan vor hatte. Ihre Unterstützung in der Halle hatte während The Great Hunt so sehr gelitten, dass es Gegenstimmen zu ihrer Reise nach Shienar gab. Als eine Sitzende war Elaida in der Lage, eine Sitzung der Halle einzuberufen, während sie sicher stellte, dass nur die Sitzenden, die sie wollte, tatsächlich eine Einladung erhielten. Elaida ist eine energische und wirkungsvolle Sprecherin und ihre Argumente gegenüber dieser knappen Mindestanzahl, um Siuan abzusetzen, waren auch ihre Kampagne um selbst zum Amyrlin-Sitz erhoben zu werden, somit wurde die Wahl, Siuan abzusetzen, direkt gefolgt von der Wahl, Elaida zur Amyrlin zu machen. Sie erwartete die gewalttätigen Reaktionen nicht, die daraus folgen würden. Sie hatte zu dieser Zeit noch nicht lange Zugang zu der geheimen Geschichte, somit war ihre Sichtweise wie die der meisten Schwestern. Die Burg hatte sich immer dem Willen der Halle unterworfen, egal wie die Schwestern grollten. Wie viele andere war sie geblendet von dem, was sie zu wissen glaubte." So, da ist es. Ich entschuldige mich dafür, eine falsche Antwort gegeben zu haben. Von jetzt an werde ich sicher gehen, meine Notizen gecheckt zu haben. Kategorie:QotW Kategorie:Elaida a'Roihan Kategorie:Spaltung der Weißen Burg